


Charlie's Christmas

by joellays



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joellays/pseuds/joellays
Summary: merry christmas spence :)





	

Christmas had always been Charlie’s favorite holiday. When he was younger he'd love waking up first thing in the morning and rushing down the stairs to wait for his mom to wake up and the Santa's to start to visit. He loved eating breakfast with her in the morning just as much as he loved huffing the glue that came with whatever wooden model he’d never put together.

 

His favorite part by far though was meeting up with Mac in the afternoon. They'd meet on the corner where both their streets met, Charlie always shivering into his too big coat that he’d pull over his fingertips and Mac would always be wearing some sleeveless shirt with a light jacket because he was “too badass to be cold, Charlie”.

 

Mac would rush around the corner, always narrowly missing the bright blue mailbox, yelling halfway from down the street about the best toy he got. Charlie would laugh even though he couldn't understand him and then Mac would fling his arm around Charlie’s shoulders and they'd make their way towards the train tracks, only stopping to scare one or two dogs along the way.

 

The whole throwing rocks at passing trains was seemingly peaceful. They’d stand side by side in silence, arms full of various sized rocks, the only noise being the loud whoosh of the train and the small pings and occasional whoop whenever they managed to hit the train hard enough.

 

After that they’d make their way back to Mac’s, arms sore and tired. The day would always end with them getting high in Mac’s room before curling up on his bed to play with whatever toy he had been yelling about earlier. The year Mac got the Simon toy Charlie had laid next to Mac in his bed, both of them propped up by pillows and covered by piles of blankets and Charlie stared hard at the blinking musical lights. Mac guided him through whenever he got stuck until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

That had always been the highlight of Charlie's Christmas Day every year. Even after Charlie moved out of his mom's and Mac moved in with Dennis they still made time every Christmas to sneak off and have their one tradition, untouched by any of the Reynolds. Instead of going to Mac’s and playing with toys after, they’d instead go back to Paddy’s and get drunk in the back office, taking turns huffing from the gas can and thinking of new ways they could make money or how they could sell Fight Milk to the stores. 

 

It was a year before they introduced the Reynolds to their Christmas when Mac kissed him. They’d been on their way back from the train tracks and Charlie remembers Mac staring at him from the corner of his eye, only looking away when Charlie looked over at him.

 

“Dude is there something on my face?” Charlie scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to wipe off whatever had Mac staring at him.

 

Mac had only looked away, his cheeks pinkening from more than just the cold. Charlie just shrugged, unbothered, until he caught Mac doing it again a few minutes later. 

 

When they finally made it back to Paddy’s Mac turned his whole body towards Charlie, ignoring his key hanging in the back doorknob.

  
Mac kissed for the first time on Christmas, against the rough alley wall and next to the dumpster that still needed to be pushed over half an inch. It was awkward and their teeth clicked, but the smile on Mac’s face as he pulled away was Charlie's new favorite part of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas spence :)


End file.
